The Goblin and the Miller's Daughter
by Twyla Mercedes
Summary: A darker, sadder story speculating a possible history between TEQ and Rumpelstiltskin.  The essential charaters are those from The Goblin and the Fairy Princess series, but set much earlier in time.
1. Chapter 1

The Goblin and the Miller's Daughter

_A darker, sadder story speculating a possible history between TEQ and Rumpelstiltskin. The essential characters are those from The Goblin and the Fairy Princess series, but set earlier in time. _

None of these characters are my own.

I'm opting to submit this piecemeal, in chapters, hopefully two at a time. I've also upted the rating due to alittle more explicit sexual content and a very dark motivational force that drives oneof the characters.

+ + + + + _Eleven Years Ago_

"My God, I don't know why I still come here," she sat on the edge of the bed and began to pull her underclothing back on. Black panties. Black bra.

"Because I'm the best lover you've ever had," the man still lounged back in the bed.

"Not hardly," she responded acerbically. _Although, damn it, he was._

"Now who could possibly be better? Not that young Sheriff. Surely he might have more stamina, but I would suspect he lacks technique and style."

"Yes, but he is someone I like. Whereas you, I despise."

"But you still come back." He stretched. "I must be doing something right."

She relented. "Well, maybe, just barely." She slipped her slim, tailored dress on and popped on her black pumps. She grabbed her purse that she had left on a chair near the door. She reached in her purse, grabbed a comb and ran it through her short, styled raven black hair. She found some red lipstick and, in front of a mirror, gave herself a quick touch-up.

"Next Thursday?" she asked him.

He nodded. "As you wish."

He watched her leave. Strange he should find himself back in bed with the woman. The sex was good, for certain. The relationship, if anything, was mutually exploitive. But, any feelings he had ever had for her were long gone. No. not quite all feelings were gone. There was still anger, anger he could not let go of. No forgiveness. He didn't, couldn't, shouldn't trust her and he did not.


	2. Chapter 2

+ + + + + _Meeting_

He knew he was being watched.

There were several of them, watching him as he went about his daily chores, which today was weeding his garden. He still liked keeping up a small vegetable garden, although it was hardly necessary. It was one of those remnant human activities that had stayed with him. So much of his energies went into destruction. This was one of the few things he engaged in that created something.

They were giggling. Village girls, no doubt. Silly,simpering, stupid village girls. Each daring the other one on. They were annoying, but harmless. Usually harmless. He had been called names. He had had rocks thrown at him. Usually, usually after not seeing anything, they would get bored and go home. He bent his head back to his task and, sure enough, after a time, the giggles faded.

He was surprised to look up and find a young girl standing on the edge of his garden. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak first.

She seemed nervous, but determined. He continued to wait her out.

She finally spoke, in a rush. "They say that you know magic."

He said nothing. He continued to stay crouched down as he was when he was pulling weeds from around his cabbages.

"They say that you know spells, can see the future, can make potions and all sorts of things."

He continued to wait. He still stayed low.

She actually took a few steps towards him. "I want to learn from you. I want you to teach me what you know."

As she took one more step towards him, he stood. She stopped but did not turn and run away. _Brave child. Adult men had given ground to him at this range. Brave? perhaps. . . or foolish?_

He spoke. "Why?"

She stayed in her place, took a deep breath and whispered her answer. "I want more. I want more than what I have here. I want everything."

_Good answer. _"And why should I teach you?" He let her know that she was certainly not worthy of any effort on his part.

She hesitated. "I will be a good student. I will work hard. I could learn to help you. When people want things from you, and I know they are always wanting things from you, maybe I could help them so they wouldn't have to bother you."

He paused, as if he was considering her offer. "But how would you pay me?"

"Pay you?"

"Oh yes, dearie. If you want me to give up some of my time to instruct you, how would you pay me?"

"I have alittle money, some jewels. . . " she floundered. "I know you will take other things. I have heard that you will take . . . favors. . . from women."

He gave her a slight smile. "Ah yes. Favors . . . from women. This is true. I have had kings send their wives to me for a night, or sometimes even their daughters. But you are not a woman, child. How old are you?

The girl straightened up, as if she was trying to be the tallest she could be. She replied defiantly, "I am almost fourteen."

"Oh, too young, my dear. I don't like bedding children." He paused. He walked up to her and then walked slowly around her. To her credit she stood, still watching him from the corner of her eye, turning her head as he came around her back. "You are very pretty, though. I bet you are the prettiest girl in your village."

She gave him a slight smile. "I've been told that I'm the prettiest girl in the next five villages."

"Uh hum," he continued. "And your father, is he rich?"

"He runs the mill, so just about everyone does business with him. We probably have more than others in the village."

"So, a rich, pretty girl. Have you ever done a day's work in your life? Let's see your hands."

She dutifully held out her hands to him. In his own hands were gnarled, with blackened nails. She did not flinch or pull back when he examined her own clean, white hands in his. Smooth, clean, polished nails. Soft.

"No," he ascertained. "Never a day's work."

"But I can. I will. I will do anything to learn magic. Anything."

He stood very close to her now. His face was next to here. "Anything, dearie, anything? Dangerous words, those." He pulled back, still considering. "I think you would be better off running home and finding a boy close to your own age. Encourage him to put his hand up your blouse. I think that might give you enough magic to deal with." He dismissed her.

She still stood her ground. "I don't want a boy my own age groping me. Don't you understand? I want what you can give me. Magic and power. I want out of my village. I don't want to be just the prettiest girl in the village or five villages or twenty villages. I want to be the prettiest girl in the kingdom. I want to be rich and powerful, with or without a husband. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get what I want, if that means letting you have your way with me, so be it. I will give you anything you want."

He listened to her. She was intense, even angry. _Would seem to have to spine for magic. _"Anything?" he repeated. Oh, he knew when someone uttered those words, he could often get anything they had or would have. This girl had possibilities. He answered her, "As pretty as you are, you are still a child. You are too young for me to have any interest in your body." _But that could change_ he acknowledged to himself. _ The girl was destined to be an extraordinary beauty, he could see that easily enough. _"But right now, I would be more interested in having someone help me, now and again, with simple chores."

She brightened up. "Are you accepting me as your student?"

He shook his head. "I'm accepting you as a candidate to _perhaps_ become a student. I shall have to see how hard you are willing to work. You are to come here at the new moon and spend three days each month with me. You will tell no one where you are going. You will do exactly as I ask you to. If you tell someone, if you do not do as I ask, I will send you home and will not see you again. Do you understand?"

She gave him a short bow. "Yes sir. You will not regret taking me on. I will work hard and be your best student ever."

"If, if you please me, we will negotiate a price for your lessons." Again, he came and stood very close to her. "You will owe me something, something you don't have now, but will have in the future."

She was puzzled. "What would that be?"

He shrugged. "Oh something of great value, no doubt. We shall see."


	3. Chapter 3

+ + + + + _A Wish_

It was another late Thursday afternoon. Regina was bored. Living in a time trap tended to be boring. Same thing every day, every way. She constantly looked or things to stimulate her. The pawnbroker certainly helped. For a slight man, he was strong and, as he had noted the other week, he displayed plenty of technique and style. She knew he didn't especially like her; but that was quite all right as she didn't like him either. What she liked the most about him was his bedroom manner. All her other men were boy toys; she would tell them what to do, how to do it, when to it, how fast, how slow. But, even from the very first, when Gold had taken her into his bed, he had quickly let her know that, as long as it was _his_ bed, he would decide what was to be done, when, how, fast, slow. She actually had experienced a little shiver of anticipation with the man. Recognizing that in that one place, for that one time, she was not in charge, not in control, gave her a real sensual thrill, especially when she had realized that he would not, would never, leave her wanting or unsatisfied in any manner.

"I'm bored," she announced to him after spending two hours in mutually stimulating activities.

He grimaced. "Now, my feelings are hurt. Those were some of my best moves."

She pulled a face at him. "Where do I start? I didn't think you had feelings. But that's not what I was talking about. Sex with you, you must know, is great. But now it's over."

He signed. "I could possibly see what I could do in about twenty minutes or so, but that's going to run us into our suppertimes. I don't think we want to be seen together in town at that hour."

"No, no. I want something else in my life besides just sex, even great sex."

He comprehended. "Ah, so what are you thinking? A new hobby? You could take up knitting."

"Yeah, right, me knitting. No, I want something substantial." She sat a moment. "Gold, I'd like to adopt a child. How would I go about doing that?"

He sat up in the bed. "That's a very big step. You've thought about it, I take it."

"I've done nothing other than think about it." She became serious. "I have this terrible void inside of me. A child could fill it for me. I would have someone to love, someone who would love me. I think this could be the best thing I would possible do."

"Then you want me to help you?"

She looked back at him. He was all business, shrewd, calculating, careful. "Yes, I know you will take the time to find the right child for me. I will pay you, of course."

He gave her one of his half-smiles. "Generously." He turned and dropped his feet onto the floor and began to dress himself. "This will take money and time. You will want the family investigated, wouldn't want any nasty genes popping up, you know. Finding the right mother, right father." He had pulled on his exquisite dark grey light wool pants and was soon standing by the bed. "I will have to leave town for awhile. This is not something that can be done with phone calls. I will let you know when I get back."

"You're starting on it right away?"

"Is there a reason to wait?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. I didn't realize that you would begin this quickly. Thank you, Gold. This is an unexpected kindness from you."

He smiled at her. "Kindness? Oh no dearie. I'm looking at the big, fat commission for brokering the adoption. "


	4. Chapter 4

+ + + + + _Early Training_

The Miller's Daughter had come without fail, three days, every new moon for four months. She had skillfully spun a web of lies and deceit to her father, to her friends about her whereabouts and, by now, there were no further questions about her disappearing during this time.

Rumpelstiltskin worked her, around the little house, around the garden, the laundry, the kitchen everywhere on the little homestead. She would come and begin the tasks he had set aside for her, usually the menial, lowest and dirtiest tasks. He seemed to take some delight in having the little rich girl scour out his pots and pans and rub stains out of his laundry. Today, he had removed everything from his work table and was having her scrub it down. She worked diligently, but clearly was increasingly frustrated. He was watching her from his corner where he was working with his spinning wheel.

"Something on your mind, my sweet?"

She stood up from her labors bending over from the table. Her hair was in disarray, her clothes damp, and she seemed mifted, even a little angry. "Yes, you could say there is something on my mind. I've been coming over here for four moons now and I have been working, working, working. You have given me every nasty task, dirty job and unpleasant chore you can think of."

He nodded. "That was part of our original agreement."

"But I have had no instruction in magic."

"Do you think you are ready?" he asked her. "I thought I was to decide if you were."

Now, the Miller's Daughter was no fool. It was important she answer just right or the impossible imp might just become offended and kick her to the curb. But if she didn't press the issue he could be content to keep her as his scullery girl forever.

"I'd like to learn something, even something simple. What if I don't have aptitude for this, I need to know. What if I'm ready for bigger things? I won't know until I try. I could be wasting my time."

He considered. "Fair enough." He rose from the spinning wheel. He placed four bowls on the newly scrubbed table. Slowly he went around the hut and carefully placed in the first an ember from the fireplace _which he handled with his bare hand_, then in the second a handful of garden soil, then in the third a generous puddle of water and finally in the fourth, he placed a feather. "Let's see which of these elements you have the greatest affinity for."

He directed her to ignite a flame from the ember and, sure enough, a small flame flickered up. When he presented her with the soil, she was able to make it bubble up and around. The water boiled for her, but it was the feather that took off, flying straight up in the air and swirling around the room.

He watched her responses closely. "Very impressive, my dear. You have some affinity with all the elements, but clearly your strongest is air magic." He put the bowls into the dishpan. "Clean these off. That's enough for today."

Now, each new moon, Rumpelstiltskin would test her, sometimes teach her simple spells. Nothing major, nothing important. But she knew he had some serious spells and could work exceptional potions. There had been a few times when he would send her to hide in a back room. It was there that she would spy on him and watch him conduct business. She saw quickly that much of his business was with women , beautiful, desperate women. They would be alternately tearful and seductive, promising him more and more, but always, always, they would eventually come to his terms. He would sometimes accept gorgeous jewels, family heirlooms, and often would accept sexual favors. Typically some combination. There were other times , however, he would simply take a kiss or take some hair from the woman or, and the Miller's Daughter found this the most frightening, the promise of a favor in the future. She knew she was one of these, having herself promised him something of value that she would have in the future.

"Why do you do sometimes just take a woman's hair and other times insist she sleep with you?" she asked after one of the visits.

"I may choose to sleep with a woman because she pleases me and I like knowing that her husband knows I have tasted what he has known. It changes my relationship with the husband, that he has to barter his wife. Or sometimes, I like knowing that the husband doesn't know. Now, I might just get hair from a woman because I know that I will have need of it later."

"How can you know that?" she asked. "How can you possibly know that?"

"It's my magic, my dear. I see the future. When I take a woman's hair there will likely be something later that I will need it for, usually to get her to do something she might not otherwise do. I often take such from women who won't barter their freedom or their virtue."

The Miller's Daughter hesitated. "Some of the women who come here, they are very, very beautiful." She hung her head. "They are so much more beautiful than I am, than I will ever be."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her closely. "They are grown women my dear. You are still a child."

"I'm fifteen!" She protested. "Many girls my age are already married and I've had a number of offers."

"And you have turned them all down, because. . . " he waited for her to finish.

She spoke boldly, "Because I'm saving myself for you."

He shook his head. "Really, really, my dear. I keep telling you to find yourself a nice young man your own age. Why would you possibly want to share my bed? "

"Because you are the most interesting, fascinating, desirable man I have ever met."

He looked her right in the eye. "You don't know me, my dear. I'm not what you think I am." He approached her, leaning in from behind her, his breath on her neck. "You think you want to lie beneath me, with your legs wrapped around my waist while I push myself into the most delicate, tender part of your body over and over until I spill myself into you." She blushed at his crude words. "You know, little virgin, that virgins bleed. It's a messy job. Virgins often cry because it hurts, sometimes really hurts and I don't have any particular need to be gentle with them. Do you think there would be more to it than that?"

He pulled her against him, "Or do you think I will be a gentle lover, kissing you until you relax and begin to respond to my touch. I can touch you slowly, beginning with the inside of your thighs, moving to that special place between your legs. I can kiss your plump little breasts, raising the nipples to hard little points. I can turn your bones to water and your body to fire. I will return to that place between your legs and use my fingers to stimulate and massage you to until your little body explodes around my hands and then I will bury myself within you and bring you to climax again and again. Is that what you are hoping for?"

She was not able to look at him. "I don't know what I was expecting. I just wanted you to be the first. It was something I could offer you as a way to thank you for teaching me magic."

He looked closely at her. "You are just fifteen. I am not interested in children. Find yourself a young man your own age. Let him put his fingers and his prick into you. Go home for now." He dismissed her in a tone that suffered no argument. "Don't come back next moon. I need you to grow up some first."


	5. Chapter 5

+ + + + + _A Wish_

It was another late Thursday afternoon. Regina was bored. Living in a time trap tended to be boring. Same thing every day, every way. She constantly looked or things to stimulate her. The pawnbroker certainly helped. For a slight man, he was strong and, as he had noted the other week, he displayed plenty of technique and style. She knew he didn't especially like her; but that was quite all right as she didn't like him either. What she liked the most about him was his bedroom manner. All her other men were boy toys; she would tell them what to do, how to do it, when to it, how fast, how slow. But, even from the very first, when Gold had taken her into his bed, he had quickly let her know that, as long as it was _his_ bed, he would decide what was to be done, when, how, fast, slow. She actually had experienced a little shiver of anticipation with the man. Recognizing that in that one place, for that one time, she was not in charge, not in control, gave her a real sensual thrill, especially when she had realized that he would not, would never, leave her wanting or unsatisfied in any manner.

"I'm bored," she announced to him after spending two hours in mutually stimulating activities.

He grimaced. "Now, my feelings are hurt. Those were some of my best moves."

She pulled a face at him. "Where do I start? I didn't think you had feelings. But that's not what I was talking about. Sex with you, you must know, is great. But now it's over."

He signed. "I could possibly see what I could do in about twenty minutes or so, but that's going to run us into our suppertimes. I don't think we want to be seen together in town at that hour."

"No, no. I want something else in my life besides just sex, even great sex."

He comprehended. "Ah, so what are you thinking? A new hobby? You could take up knitting."

"Yeah, right, me knitting. No, I want something substantial." She sat a moment. "Gold, I'd like to adopt a child. How would I go about doing that?"

He sat up in the bed. "That's a very big step. You've thought about it, I take it."

"I've done nothing other than think about it." She became serious. "I have this terrible void inside of me. A child could fill it for me. I would have someone to love, someone who would love me. I think this could be the best thing I would possible do."

"Then you want me to help you?"

She looked back at him. He was all business, shrewd, calculating, careful. "Yes, I know you will take the time to find the right child for me. I will pay you, of course."

He gave her one of his half-smiles. "Generously." He turned and dropped his feet onto the floor and began to dress himself. "This will take money and time. You will want the family investigated, wouldn't want any nasty genes popping up, you know. Finding the right mother, right father." He had pulled on his exquisite dark grey light wool pants and was soon standing by the bed. "I will have to leave town for awhile. This is not something that can be done with phone calls. I will let you know when I get back."

"You're starting on it right away?"

"Is there a reason to wait?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. I didn't realize that you would begin this quickly. Thank you, Gold. This is an unexpected kindness from you."

He smiled at her. "Kindness? Oh no dearie. I'm looking at the big, fat commission for brokering the adoption. "


	6. Chapter 6

+ + + + + _The Necklace_

"I believe I have found a suitable child for you. The mother is bright, healthy, young and has gotten herself into a little trouble."

"And the father?" Regina asked.

"Not in the picture. I believe what is called a 'one-night-stand'." replied Gold. He hesitated. "I will need an initial payment. Are you thinking cash, check or . . . something else."

Regina considered. "I have a necklace that I think could be easily converted to cash. I'd like to keep this discrete"

"Let's see it."

"I'll send it by later today. I'm sure you'll find it up to standard."


	7. Chapter 7

+ + + + + _The Offer_

The king was passing through the village. It was a large entourage, with richly dressed young men, fine horses, and gaiety all around. They stopped at the local inn and were buying drinks all around. Everyone in town came by to see them. Henry, the Miller, was there along with everyone else.

The talk turned to the King. He was well liked by his men and his people, a kind man, a fair man. He took his job seriously, cared about his people and genuinely loved his country and countrymen. One of the soldiers shared that His Majesty had thrown himself into his work after his young, beautiful wife's untimely passing. They felt that he was, at last, beginning to relax and seemed to be open to the possibility of remarriage. He was quite young enough and his lovely daughter, now a twelve year old, was certainly encouraging him.

No, he was not necessarily interested in marrying a princess or royalty from a neighboring kingdom. His land was secure enough that a marriage of convenience wasn't necessary. He was more interested in marrying a lovely, kind girl, someone that would give him a son, someone that the people could love, who would love his people.

The talk of the town quickly turned to the Miller's lovely daughter. Now sixteen, definitely marriageable age, they talked of her beauty, her skills, her kindness. The entire town shared that if the king was genuinely interested in marrying a truly lovely girl, then he should definitely meet her.

Henry called his daughter to the inn and introduced her to the captain of the troop. She bowed, smiled and presented herself at her most charming. The captain was enchanted.

He pressed the Miller to come with him, with his lovely daughter, to the castle to meet the King.

She knew this was her big chance. She had to impress the King. She knew she had to stand out and she knew how she was to do it. She had learned much from working with the unpredicatable goblin, including patience. He had also taught her all about manipulation, influence and leverage. He had come through and taught her much magic, real magic. He had shown her his darkest magic, potions and materials all in his backroom.

She knew she didn't know nearly as much as he did, but she also knew she was an excellent practitioner. She had begun to learn on her own, to develop her own spells. She knew there was one more spell, one more spell she needed. Even if he wouldn't give it to her, she believed she could get him to perform it on her behalf.

She agreed to accompany the soldiers, with her father, to the castle and begged for a few hours before she could be ready.

She hurried to see _him. _It wasn't time, she knew. Would he be angry? Would he be happy for her? She approached his hut slowly.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she called out.

"No need to shout dearie." He appeared behind her. "You have news for me."

"Yes, I've been invited to the castle to meet the King. This is everything that I've hoped for. I could become Queen. I could have riches and power. Everything."

He put his hands together as if he might applaud. "Excellent, then. Congratulations, my dear."

"Will you help me?"

"I don't think you will need help, dearie. Just be your charming self."

"I have to be bigger, better than my charming self. Every beautiful girl in the kingdom is likely to show up. I need something to give me an edge, something that will set me apart from everyone else. I need. . . I need to spin straw into gold. That will surely catch the King's attention."

"But I can't teach you that, dearie."

"I know, but you can spin it for me. He just has to think I'm the one doing it. But I wanted to be sure you would help me before I made the claim." She looked at him, her dark eyes wide, anxious, waiting for his reply. "If I were Queen, I would be in a position that you might find useful," she added cautiously. "Your former student, now in a position of power."

"It would be nice, very nice," he agreed. "But to spin the straw into gold. Now, this is a different bargain you would make, my dear. What can you offer me?"

She hesitated, but she had also anticipated his request. "I. . . I have a necklace," she blushed. "I know it doesn't seem like much compared to a room full of gold straw, but it's what I have."

"It will do," he answered. "Make the King your offer."


	8. Chapter 8

+ + + + + _Straw into Gold_

The Miller's Daughter was an amazing success. The King was impressed by her beauty and her charm. Her manners were impeccable. She projected a sense of maturity, of style, beyond her years. Shy, but sophisticated. When she whispered to the King that she had a very special talent, one that could make him rich, he was ensnared.

He gave the orders, a small room in a tower, straw and a spinning wheel. The Miller's Daughter gave him a little smile and a tender kiss on the cheek and shut herself within the room.

Rumpelstiltskin was waiting for her. She gave him her necklace and then sat to watch him pick up the straw and slowly, carefully, watch it turn under his fingers into a slender strand of gold. The gold slowly took the place of the straw and by morning there was a delicate, soft mass of gold thread.

"You are amazing!" she exclaimed. "I had no idea. I have no idea how you did this."

"Thank you, dearie." He put his hands together and she knew he was about to leave her, just pop out of the air. _Usually, he did not allow others to see him actually disappear or appear, preferring to surprise them by suddenly just being gone or just being there. _"Oh yes, you have problem. The King will want you to do this again tomorrow night. Be thinking what you may have to pay me with." He bowed and disappeared.

He was right. The King was impressed and did indeed ask for an encore. The Miller's Daughter knew she had only one other item of any value that Rumpelstiltskin might desire, an old ring, more valuable because of its age than any real value in the metal or the jewels.


	9. Chapter 9

+ + + + + _The Ring_

"I will need a second payment," Gold told her. "So you want to stick with jewelry or do you have something else in mind?"

"I have an old ring."

"Ah yes, I believe I am familiar with it," the pawnbroker told her. "An excellent piece of work. Silver with several small diamonds. Very good choice. " He smiled at her. "I will draw up the final papers, make this a closed adoption. You need to start thinking about preparing your nursery."

_He liked this particular ring. He would put the money up for it, keep it and wear it. It wouldn't hurt for Regina to see him with it. _


	10. Chapter 10

+ + + + + _The Contract_

It was the third request that panicked the Miller's Daughter. She had nothing, nothing more that would interest him. There was no more jewelry, nothing else she could offer him. She knew, sometimes, that desperate, destitute women would come to him and he would grant their requests for minor, minor favors, like a kiss. She shook her head. No, she didn't think he would spin the straw for just a kiss, not for her. But she had to ask. Everything, everything depended on it.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she called after she was locked into the tower room.

"Yes, dearie, I was expecting you to call," he was there immediately.

She stood in front of him and spread her hands out in front of her. "I have nothing, nothing to offer you as payment. "

"Oh well, then, it was a good plan as far as it went. I think the King will likely just send you home when he comes in and finds you weren't able to do any spinning for him."

"Please, is there anything, anything at all I can offer you? Please," she pleaded. "I'm so close to getting everything I want."

"Well, well, well." He walked up close to her. "Anything. How old are you now, my dear?"

"Sixteen, sir," she responded.

"Still young, so very young. But old enough to be considered for marriage."

"Some of my friends are already married with children," she assured him.

He looked at her closely¸ his eyes sweeping her up and down. He reached out and touched her raven hair. "You are very pretty, very pretty." He put his hands on her arms and gently pulled her into him. "You are not repulsed by me, are you my dear?"

She responded by leaning into him and finding his mouth with her own. "I've told you, I find you interesting, fascinating and desirable. I've been saving myself for you."

"But before you were a silly, little chit who was dabbling in magic, too young, much too young to interest me. But now, now, you will likely be a queen. That makes you infinitely more interesting, more alluring, especially to me. For me to know that the new queen has warmed my bed before she graced her attentions on the king. I like that." He turned his attention to the straw. "These are my terms, my dear. You will allow me access to your bed, not just tonight, but anytime I might desire you or want you or have even a passing whim. We will, of course, be discrete. I would not want to jeopardize your relationship and position with the king."

The Miller's Daughter hesitated. He was asking not just for a single night, but for always. That could become difficult. But what choice did she have? "I have not heard you make that particular request before," she said, curious as to why she warranted such special attention.

He closed his eyes. "You and I have a future, my dear. A long future. I want to be sure I always have some measure of an upper hand. Being able to have you will give me that." he replied.

She swallowed, not at all comfortable with this, but nodded agreement, relieved that sexual contact was all he was asking.

But then he continued. "I see a child in your future, my dear. I want the child."

This was unforeseen. "Is that necessary?"

He stopped spinning. "It is absolutely necessary. Are you in agreement?"

She closed her eyes. "As always, you know that I have no choice but to agree."

"But of course you have a choice. You can always go back to your village, find a nice young man and live out your life as the town beauty." He began spinning again. "Or you can pay the price of magic. Which is it dearie?"

"I'll pay. You know, I'll pay. Do you have the contract?"

He stopped spinning again, smiled, reached into his vest and pulled out a rolled paper and a blue quill. "Of course, read it over if you like before you sign. Everything is in there."

She did read the contract before she signed it. Every detail was spelled out. He began spinning turning the straw into fine gold thread. "Allow me some time to make us a comfortable place for me to practice my depredations upon your body. This straw is scratchy, but the gold will be like silk."

She handed him the signed contract. He smiled "Your first born." His eyes glazed off. "Your first born will be a girl." _Will this be the daughter he had foreseen for so long? A beautiful raven haired, grey-skinned child, gifted with powerful magic potential. _

She sat on the floor next to the wheel while he worked his magic on the straw. The darkness, the drone of the wheel, the lateness of the hour. She found herself dozing off. It was with some surprise that she found herself lifted onto a bed of softest fibers. Still mostly asleep, she felt him removing her clothes and gently kissing her back to wakefulness.

"Wake up dearie, I want you to feel everything that I do to your body." Oh my stars! She was feeling what he was doing. He was touching her, touching her everywhere. His hands were warm, so warm. Sometimes it was his whole hand that she could feel and sometimes it was just the tickle of his nails. Often his mouth would follow where his hands had been. She had had no idea how many places on her body were sensitive to stimulation. But she was finding out. When she protested him touching her thighs, she heard him laugh and then felt the spell wash over her. He had immobilized her. She could feel but not move. It was intensely exciting, having to consent, having to feel, having to accept what he was doing to her with no recourse. His fingers came gently massaging at first, but then he added increasing pressure. She heard herself making gasping, whimpering sounds and, when the pressure built beyond bearing and amazingly burst in a series of enormous, miraculous spasms, she cried out. She heard him whisper, "Very good, dearie, very good."

She didn't think there could be any more, but he continued his administrations, still using his fingers, bringing her once more up and over the brink. And then she felt him enter her. This was not what she was expecting. This was uncomfortable, although not quite painful. She tried to protest but the spell stopped her. He soothed her, allowing her time, letting her adjust to him, to his size, before beginning to move in her. He slowly began to buffet her, increasing the tension, increasing the tautness, until she felt herself building to a contained, enclosed, restricted, but incredibly powerful explosion. He released the spell immobilizing her at the last moment and she reached around him with her arms and her legs, holding him close. She was trembling and shuddering, trying to calm her breathing and regain some semblance of composure.

He kissed her lightly on the mouth. "That was very good, my dear. I regret I have to leave so soon, but it is near dawn." He pulled away from her, adjusting his own clothes. "You will need to pull yourself together." He paused, suddenly grasping her head, threading his fingers through her tousled hair, and kissing her roughly. "I'll see you again soon," he promised and vanished, leaving the Miller's Daughter feeling suddenly abandoned.


	11. Chapter 11

+ + + + + _Access_

Gold enjoyed the antique ring, turning it on his finger. He remembered it well from the first time it had come to him, and, despite his deeply troubled, unpleasant history with Regina, he recalled their first night together with some wistfulness. She could have had so much with him. He still held the contract she had signed with him long ago, agreeing to relations whenever he so desired. He wondered if she was aware that he was still capitalizing on that original agreement. He didn't even have to say "please," to gain access to her bed or pull her into his. Just the suggestion compelled her cooperation.


	12. Chapter 12

+ + + + + _Everything She Wanted_

The Miller's Daughter was married with much circumstance and celebratory festivities. She was able to wear the most beautiful dress, wear the richest jewels and, in a final ceremony, was crowned Queen. It was everything she had hoped for.

She sat in her new sumptuous bedroom. Silks, satins, gold, jewels, so many people to wait on her, to cater to her every whim. Her new husband. A reasonably fine man, often busy with the affairs of the kingdom, was often gone. He was kind and gentle, but, after the sheer exhilaration of her goblin lover, he was also uninspired and bland between the sheets. Fortunately, with the combination of an often absentee husband and a dynamic lover capable of appearing and disappearing, she remained quite satisfied. This was everything she had wanted.

She took pleasure, she enjoyed so much that she now had. She particularly enjoyed one of her wedding gifts. An odd mirror given to her, she explained to her husband, by a very old acquaintance.

There was one small detail she had not anticipated. The king had a daughter from his first marriage. She had known about her, of course, but knowing about and dealing with were two different things. A pretty, pleasant child, well-liked by, well by everybody. She was just twelve, but already showed promise of great beauty. The Queen treated her like a favorite baby sister and, she was surprised, this seemed to ingratiate herself with the child. Snow seemed to be anxious for a sister or a mother or even a friend. The Queen was able to be all three to her and consciously cultivated the relationship and over time she felt that Snow began to consider her a trusted confident and a true friend. Not that she was. It just seemed to expedient thing to do. After all, there was no reason to alienate her husband's daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

+ + + + + _The Odd Man and Blood Magic_

It was a surprise to her that one day the child asked her who the strange man was that she would sometimes see her with.

"What are you talking about?" she had an uncomfortable feeling.

"The odd man with the silver-grey skin and blackened nails. I've seen him with you several times. I saw him once in the bedroom, but it was odd, I never saw him leave or come in."

"I can't imagine who you are talking about, Snow," she shrugged. "Are you sure you weren't having a dream?"

"Oh no. He was definitely here. But then would seem to disappear. I would never see him come in or go out."

"I'm not sure what you were seeing. I think I would have noticed an 'odd man with silver grey skin and blackened nails' in my bedroom." She smiled at Snow brightly. "I'll certainly keep a watch. I'd hate to find there was some kind of spirit or ghost lurking about."

That should take care of Snow. An acknowledgement, but still a dismissal of her concerns. She would have to talk to Rumpelstiltskin right away. He would have to be more careful.

She told him on this next visit. He still came to visit, pretty regularly, always seeming to know when her husband was away on crown business.

"Did the child see us . . . engaged?" he asked.

"What I could understand is that she is just catching a glimpse of you. Please be more careful. I don't want any suspicions," she said to him.

He actually laughed. "Sounds like you are trying to warn me, but I agree this time. I shall be more careful. I wouldn't want your step-daughter to be traumatized."

He still taught her magic, more spells, more powerful spells. She showed special aptitude for transformation spells, but found transportation spells more challenging. He did not know, or if he did, he didn't speak of it, that she was continuing to study on her own. She had begun, at last to create her own spells. She had a certain aptitude, she had discovered, for magic involving blood. The first time had been an accident. She was cutting and measuring certain herbs, cut herself and the added spot of blood and increased the effectiveness of the potion more than ten times. She quickly made the connection and began using the blood of animals, of course, but often found their blood not as powerful as she would like. She would use her own whenever she could; it didn't take much.


	14. Chapter 14

+ + + + + _ Realization_

But now, especially now, she needed to be careful. It had been four years and now, as Queen, she knew she was to finally have her long awaited daughter. Of course her goblin-lover had known about the baby. He had known before she even suspected. He seemed happy enough about it. Finally getting his payoff. And the king was excited, _expecting a son, of course_.

But she knew what must happen. She could not renege on her bargain with Rumpelstiltskin. She would prepare the way, letting everyone know the pregnancy was not going well, that as a mother-to-be, she suspected something was wrong, seriously wrong. Her plan was to isolate herself at the time of birth and explain that the baby had been stillborn.

_I am considering ramping up the rating to M, not so much because of the underage sexual activity (which is sordid enough – although consistent with the moral vicissitude of both characters involved), but because of what the story is building to. I've done a bit of foreshadowing above to try to prepare the reader for what is to come. _

_Not getting too many reviews on this particular tale. I do seem to be off the mainstream with my interest in the Gold/Regina relationship, but I do feel they must be intertwined on some level. There seems to be a lot of anger in their relationship (and I don't feel that anger typically exists by itself without other emotions feeding it). Despite their stated feelings for each other, they do seem to keep getting drawn back to each other, as if there is some history. _

_Any comments, especially re: the rating issue, would be appreciated. I work with children with serious problems all day long, so my sense of over-the-top tends to be more relativistic than most ("if you think something sounds bad, let me tell you about this other situation"). Thx txm_


	15. Chapter 15

+ + + + + _Accomplishment_

Gold assured Regina that all was going well. The baby was due to be born; the mother would sign all the legal paperwork and be paid well. The baby would be hers. Regina actually felt some level of excitement, something she had not felt in a while, in a long while. She had spent time decorating the nursery. Gold had promised her a son, although she wasn't quite sure how he knew this, but she had trusted him on this and had gone with a blue and grey theme. He had commented that it looked like a banker's box, but she waved him off.

She had a serious moment with him, "I know I've paid you well for this, but I do appreciate what you are doing for me."

"That almost sounds sincere, Madame Mayor," he replied. "I confess that I have some mixed feelings. I don't see you particularly as the maternal type and, I suspect, this will interfere with our Thursday afternoons." He paused. "You know, this child, coming here, will create a change. We don't often see change here in Storybrooke. I hope this is everything you want.

She was quiet a moment. "I hope so too." _Something, something to fill the emptiness, the void within her. Someone to love her. Finally, someone to love her._

He watched her go. He did have some serious reservations. He knew her too well, knew what she was capable of. But bringing _this_ child to Storybrooke was part of_ his_ plan. It had to be done.


	16. Chapter 16

Because of the emerging themes, I have opted to up the rating to M. txm

+ + + + + _Beginning_

The summer castle. That would be the best place. The most secluded. She would travel there now, before the baby was due. Then, the Queen knew some special herbs, pennyroyal, rue and tansy. In higher dosages these drugs were used to rid women of unwanted babies, but in smaller dosages they could make the baby come just a bit early. She would travel up there with a small guard, pleading for some quiet time because of the stress of the pregnancy. She would have the baby. Snow would be the only attendee. Snow had been easy to convince to accompany her. She knew she could handle her involvement_, _thenturn the baby over to Rumpelstiltskin, then tell everyone the sad news that the baby was still born.

Now Snow was pleasant enough company, talking about how excited she was to have a new baby brother or baby sister. If the Queen had not been so preoccupied with her plan, she might have actually enjoyed the company. But right now, it was all annoying. The constant chatter was intrusive, and it took all her effort and energy to remain calm and quiet.

The summer castle was a beautiful, isolated place. It was set on a cliff by a lake surrounded by a pine forest. Extravagant views, cool breezes. It was lovely. The Queen took a room that overlooked the lake and put Snow White several doors down.

She first consulted the Mirror. "Where is _he_?" she asked.

The Mirror knew who she was asking about. "On his island. He needed some quiet. He has too many noises in his head and he tries to get away from them there." The Mirror showed her a place, very foggy, very unclear.

"Pull away. I don't want him to sense me." She didn't know if he could tell if she was looking at him, but she didn't want to chance it. She suspected he would not appreciate it if he thought that she was spying on him. As long as he was occupied, whether it was with the crazy thoughts in his head or with one of his deals, she didn't care.

She drank her potion. It would start in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

+ + + + + _Ending_

She was not quite prepared for the sheer level of pain that hit her. She had thought that having the baby come a bit early would have helped. But the cramps, the spasms, the contractions hit hard and fast. She barely had time to call for Snow, to let her know that the baby was coming. Her water broke and Snow was just able to help her back into bed. Snow quickly brought some cooling water and began to sponge her off. At the Queen's request, Snow brought her a potion that she had prepared earlier to help with the pain. In dulled the discomfort some, but this was still the most pain she had ever been in, not quite agony, but far from just discomfort. Snow talked softly and calmly to her. She massaged her. Although only sixteen, Snow was mature and steady. She reassured the Queen. Everything was going well.

It seemed to take forever. It was early evening before the baby began to emerge. Snow had remained by her side, grabbing water to drink from time to time, but not leaving her even to eat. She continued to comfort her. In the final moments, she climbed onto the bed to help deliver the baby.

The Queen was exhausted. This was the hardest she had ever worked, even when Rumpelstiltskin had made her do all those dirty, menial chores, cleaning his house, doing his laundry, weeding his garden, scrubbing the floor. This was the longest time she had ever worked; it seemed to go on for hours. It did go on for hours.

"It's a girl," Snow announced, as the baby emerged. She said nothing else and the Queen had another moment of alarm. The baby was not crying.

Snow cleaned the baby off and wrapped her up in one of the bed sheets. A few tiny whimpers escaped the covers.

"Are you ready to see your daughter?" she asked and, when the Queen held out her arms, she handed the child over.

The Queen pulled the sheeting back. The child was moving and gurgling.

The child had silver-grey skin and black eyes.

"What is wrong with my baby?" she nearly screamed. "What is wrong with her?"

_Damnation, damn it to Hell. She had never anticipated this. Rumpelstiltskin's child. She had no doubt. Had he known? Probably. He always seemed to know everything. _ _This changed everything. No one, no one could know about _this_ child. Not now, not ever. Such a child could come back to haunt her. Could jeopardize everything. She knew what she had to do. She had no hesitation. But he could never find out. He would be furious, if he ever suspected. If he ever knew. But she had no choice. She knew what she had to do. _

Snow was trying to soothe her. "The baby had some problems breathing at first. That's why her skin color isn't right. It sounds like she's doing better now. She will start to look more . . . pinker in a couple of moments, I'm sure."

The young queen started to cry. "It won't work Snow, it won't work. You know. You know. You've seen him. You've seen the demon that comes to me, that forces himself on me. You know. You know."

"The odd little man?" Snow asked.

The Queen had freely flowing tears by now. "He came to me when I was just thirteen. He flattered me and kept telling me how pretty I was. I tried not to have anything to do with him, but he kept finding me. When I turned sixteen and your father showed some interest in me, he went. . . just insane. He said he would have me before any other man. . ." Tears still ran down her cheeks. "He caught me alone and. . . he forced me. He was stronger and more determined than I and there was no one, no one to protect me. I could not stop him. I was too afraid to tell anyone about him." She stopped, overcome with emotion. Snow reached for her and hugged her. She had tears running down her own face, hearing this story.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry."

"After marrying your father, I hoped I might be free of him. Your father was. . . is so kind and so powerful. I thought just being his wife would give me some protection," she started crying again. "But _he_ would still come to me. He would find me alone and . . . attack me, force me. I haven't been able to stop him." She dissolved into a near hysterical state. "I don't know what to do, Snow. You must help me. You can't tell anyone. I don't know what I would do if your father found out."

"The baby," began Snow.

"It's his and he wants it. He will come for the child and I will give her to him. We will have to tell your father that the baby died." She wiped her tears. "It will be kinder." The Queen had a sudden thought. "Perhaps I can arrange to always have you nearby, if not you someone, a guard. I can arrange to never, ever be alone again. Maybe, at last, maybe I can be free of him. Snow, will you please, please help me?" she begged.

"Of course, of course. We'll come up with a plan to keep you safe."

"You must promise me to never, never tell anyone what has happened here. No one must know. We must tell them only that the baby was stillborn, that she never breathed. Promise me, dear, promise me," she begged her step-daughter.

"Of course. What purpose would it serve? No one will ever know. I will tell no one," Snow promised.

"What would I ever do without you? You're like a sister to me or even a daughter, a precious daughter."

The two women hugged each other. "Let me get you something to eat, you've had a very difficult day." Snow hugged her once more and left.

The Queen immediately turned her attention to the baby. This abomination could not be allowed to continue to exist. Without hesitation, she picked up a pillow and placed it over the baby and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed. When she was sure, absolutely sure, she lifted the pillow. The little silver-grey baby was limp and there was no movement, no sign of breathing, no sign of life. She picked up the body and began to scream.

Snow had not gone far down the hallway before she heard the screams and ran back into the room. "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"The baby, the baby has stopped breathing. I've been trying to get her breathing again, but she's not doing anything." The Queen had started crying again. "Oh, Snow. I think the poor little thing may be dead."

"Oh no," Snow took the lifeless body and began to massage the body. She tried breathing into the baby's mouth, again and again, but there was no response. Her face reflected her anguish when she finally looked up. "She's not responding. I'm so sorry, so sorry." She had tears of her own.

The Queen drew herself up in the bed. "I will need a moment, Snow. Can you give me some time with my little daughter, alone?"

"Of course, "Snow replied. "I'll go. . . I'll go and get you that food."

As soon as she was left alone, the Queen called out, "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"No need to raise your voice, my dear." He had appeared instantly in the middle of the bedroom. He approached the bed. "You have something for me, my dear?"

"I'm so sorry, my darling, so sorry. The baby, she came early," she explained, tears welling up again. "She was not breathing when she was born. We tried; we tried to get her breathing again."

He was very quiet. "The baby is dead?" he asked.

The Queen began crying. "Yes, my darling. I'm so sorry. She was so beautiful." She showed him the delicate, fragile, little body.

Very gently, he picked up the child. He cradled her and cooed over her. "My poor sweet child. I had thought, I had thought you were the daughter I had foreseen. "He looked at the Queen. "My dear, I'm so sorry. This was not how it should have been. I would have loved this child and taken care of her."

"I feel like I have failed you." Tears still trickled out.

He reached out and still holding the infant, he gently kissed the young queen. "We shall grieve privately, my dear. " She was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

He bowed to her and vanished with the infant.

The Queen was still sitting in the middle of the bed. She thought that she really needed to change the sheets, there was blood and such all over. It was really disgusting. She would need a bath eventually, but really didn't feel like it at the moment. She was really tired and hungry. Snow was supposed to be bringing her something to eat. Where was she? Hopefully, she would get here sooner than later.

And Snow did arrive quite soon, with a hot soup and some fresh baked bread. She had fixed her some tea and, as an afterthought, had included some red wine.

She explained, "I thought you could use some wine to help you relax and sleep. And where's the baby?"

The Queen lowered her head. "The father came as soon as you were gone. He took the child."

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have you left alone. I had said I wouldn't. I guess I didn't think anything would happen in those few moments. Was he angry, was he sad. How did he treat you?"

"He wasn't happy. He didn't threaten me or anything, but I am afraid, so afraid," she confessed.

"I'm going to arrange for a guard." Snow went to the door and called out to the soldiers who were nearby. "Please stand here at the door," she asked two of the men. "The Queen has had a stillborn child and needs to have peace and quiet," Snow lied smoothly. She didn't see a need to tell people the child had been born alive and then had passed. She didn't offer any explanation regarding the infant's remains. She and the Queen would address that issue soon enough.

Snow spent the rest of the evening with the Queen. Snow changed the bedding and provided water and soap so that she could clean herself up. Snow gave her fresh clothing and sat with her until finally the Queen fell asleep.

When Snow was assured that her patient was sleeping, she realized that she was hungry also and decided to go down to the kitchen to see what she could find for herself. It was late and she didn't want to wake up staff. She had never been comfortable asking people to wait on her.

It was in the cool, stone corridors, all by herself, when she encountered him.

She pulled back, afraid, terrified. He was not large, but there was such an aura of power, of energy, of magic emanating from him. He stood quietly, without making any threatening gestures.

"I want to talk with you," he said evenly.

She pressed herself up against the cold, stone walls. She was able to make herself nod. She felt that she was trembling. After hearing all about the creature from the Queen, she was very frightened. She didn't know what he wanted from her. What he might do to her.

"What happened?" he asked. "Tell me the truth."

She knew it wouldn't help to feign ignorance. "The baby was still born." She repeated the story she knew she was supposed to tell.

He moved fast, moving to stand in front of her, trapping, caging her against the wall with his hands just above her shoulders. "What happened? Tell me the truth," he commanded. Dark eyes had turned milky white.

Snow closed her eyes. She could scarcely breath. He was doing _something_ to her. "_Tell me the truth,"_ he repeated. And he touched her lips with his fingertip. It tingled unpleasantly.

Struggling not to speak, but speaking nonetheless, she heard herself saying, "I promised I wouldn't tell. I promised," she protested.

"_Tell me the truth_," he repeated.

She kept her eyes closed. She spoke, "The baby came early, she had problems breathing, but then seemed to be all right. But later she stopped breathing."

Snow managed to open her eyes and looked directly into his face. The eyes were no longer white but had turned almost black. She recognized the skin and eye color as that of the baby's. No question the child had been his. "Were you there? Were you there when the baby stopped breathing?"

Snow thought back. "No, I had gone to get food. The baby was breathing when I left. I was just out in the hallway when I heard the Queen screaming. I ran back and found the baby had quit breathing. I tried to get her breathing again, but I. . . I couldn't. " Snow added. "I'm sorry. I tried." _Maybe he was a monster, but this was still his child that had died. _

The creature gently touched her lips again and then, very softly, her hair. "I'm sure you did. I'm sure you did." He disappeared in front of her.

Snow gasped! She had to go back to her stepmother.


	18. Chapter 18

+ + + + + _Reckoning_

The Queen woke with his hands on her throat. Her demon lover was sitting on her chest, straddling her, his knees drawn up to under her arms.

"Tell me, tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" he demanded.

She gasped, "What, what are you talking about?" She struggled to push him away, to get his hands off of her throat.

"You killed my child. She was breathing. The moment you were left alone with her, you killed her. What did you do? Put a pillow over her head? What kind of woman are you? What kind of mother would do such a thing?"

"What are you saying? Why would I do such a thing?" She was still struggling to push him off of herself, to rise up.

"Your little step-daughter, Snow White told me what happened. She said the child was alive until you were left alone with her. You couldn't risk the child living could you? Perhaps the child would come back to see you and people would find out. They would know, know that you had been in my bed. You killed my child." His spoke softly, quietly, slowly.

There was a disturbance at the door. He waved his hand and she heard bodies dropping to the floor. No doubt guards, probably Snow White, too. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" he asked again.

"You are insane! I've just lost a child, but I haven't attacked you! Get off of me," she again pushed hard and, surprisingly, he gave ground, releasing her and moving to stand by the bed.

"Shall I show you something else the Mirror can do?" He picked it up. "_Mirror, mirror, be the one, show me what has just been done_," he commanded. And slowly, unrelenting the Mirror mercilessly displayed her smothering the child, her own child. _No, she had not known it could do that. Damn. She would have taken some precautions._

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" he asked again.

She spoke, irritably, desperately, "What choice did I have? You were right. I couldn't risk someone finding out about her. Knowing I had betrayed my husband with _you_. People knowing I had been with _you_, letting_ you_ touch me, letting_ you_ have your way with me. That you had made me your whore. No, I could not let them know I had reproduced with some demon spawn. Of course, that thing had to die." She was kneeling in the bed, spitting the words out at him.

He stood quietly a moment, absorbing her anger, her hatred. He was not altogether surprised to hear her true feelings.

He waited a moment before speaking, "Ah, I knew, my dear, that you had the capacity for so many reprehensible behaviors – that was why I took you on as a student. You were willing to do anything for power, for magic. I don't know that I quite realized until this moment that you are certainly the most accomplished liar I've ever met, and I've worked with royals and prime ministers. You will fit in well in those people." He gave her a short bow, saluting her skills. "But I didn't know you were up to murder. You've impressed me."

"Murder? That thing was not human," she hissed at him through her teeth.

He shook his head. "I did not realize that it is only murder when it is a human that dies. And they call me an unholy monster." He took a step towards her. "It is not that you murdered someone, my dear. I have murdered. . . " he waved his hand off, ". . . more than I can count. And I will almost certainly murder again." His voice became a whisper. "It is that you murdered _my child._"

"I will not let you stand in my way! I now have everything I ever wanted! I will do everything, anything I have to, to keep it!"

"Do you think you are powerful enough to challenge me, dearie?" He watched her raise her hand, pause, and then lower it. He laughed at her. "Because of that single moment of hesitancy, I will tell you that you are not ready to take me on. When you are ready to take me on, you will know it. But right now, I can squash you anytime. And I should kill you for what you have done. I could kill you." He considered and, when he spoke again it was still in the very soft, very quiet, very slow voice. "But, I think it would be better for you to live. I think it would be better if you lived with the consequences of your actions."

She could feel him building a spell, a curse.

"You killed my child. You will never have another child. You will never have a child to love you. You will never have anyone love you. You may think you have everything you ever wanted, but you will find it all tastes like ashes and dust. You will never be satisfied, never be fulfilled, never be happy."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. She felt the spell pour into her and tried to pull away from him, but it was too late.

"For now, for now our association is at an end, my dear," and he vanished.

The Queen waited. Everything was quiet. She didn't feel different. After the rush of the spell washing over her, everything went back to what it was before.

She realized two things. She was free of him. She would miss his tutelage and his bedroom talents, but she knew he was far too dangerous to maintain a relationship with in her current position. This was a relief. _Although likely she now had an enemy that would enliven her existence, creating havoc and chaos and general mischief whenever, wherever he could. _

She also realized that Snow White had betrayed her, had told him enough to raise his suspicions and caused him to cast a terrible curse. Snow, who had promised to keep her secret. It was Snow White's fault. All her fault. She had ruined everything.


	19. Chapter 19

+ + + + + _Keepsake_

He didn't understand. He had foreseen a beautiful black-haired, grey skinned daughter. He had thought that this would be she. She looked like the image he had in his mind. But dead was dead. Not even magic could bring back the dead, not even his magic. This meant there would be another child. Some other woman would give him a child. He couldn't foresee her face, try as he might. As if she was protected by something, maybe her own magic?

He had taken the body back to his island. He had gently laid out the baby and then wrapped her in a cloth of gold. When he returned from his confrontation with his treacherous former student and lover, he carefully cut a lock of the infant's hair for a keepsake. He thought the child was beautiful, like no one else he had ever seen. To know that this had been his child, his baby. He felt tears fall. Surprised, for he had known so much death, so much loss and this was just one more.

But this death had been unnecessary. This should not have been. He had underestimated the Miller's Daughter. He had known she was devious, underhanded and untrustworthy, but he had not realized she was completely devoid of conscience. He would not underestimate her again.

He kissed the infant and with a wave of his hand, fed fire into the body, sending the child to ashes and dust.


	20. Chapter 20

+ + + + + _A Change_

Gold arrived carrying a small bundle. Quite incongruously, given his expensive, luxury Italian shoes and suit, dark shirt, matching tie and kerchief, he was carrying a large, brightly quilted blue baby bag over his shoulder, no doubt stocked with diapers and formula bottles. He looked for all the world like a wealthy, doting, older father. The infant was awake, calm and alert, appearing quite comfortable nestled in the crook of Gold's arm. The two seemed very comfortable with each other. She would not have thought Gold capable of such tender, nurturing behavior. It was like he was carrying a child of his own.

"Madame Mayor," he spoke. "This is your son." He made direct eye contact. "Regina, you will_ please_ take good care of this one, won't you? After all the expense and time I've put into this_ association_, I wouldn't want something bad to happen. I don't like for deals to go wrong." He gave her a half smile as he handed over the baby. The baby grumbled, appearing to resent to handoff to her.

She felt a momentary shiver. Did he just make a threat? How much did he remember? How much did he know? There were times when she was convinced the sorry bastard knew everything and was toying with her. _It had been his spell that she had cast._ She did think that it was almost amusing that she had gotten him to give her a second chance with a child. Almost amusing. But this time, it wasn't his child she would be raising, right?.

_I'm ending this story at this point and taking a hiatus in writing, waiting for Skin Deep to see where the OUAT writers are going with R. Gold's character/curse. I think I'm in a very large group that find Carlyle's presentation fascinating (and occasionally can't help but wonder what might happen if I came up a bit short with my rent money for Gold – although for myself, I'd be more inclined to just invite him over for absinthe and calamus). Nonetheless, I'm not wanting him to be chaotic evil (that would mean I can't trust my own instincts, wouldn't it?). Will true love be his salvation or will we find that true love is just another avenue to grief? As we all are, hoping for some semblance of answers on 2/12. Thx for all the favorite story, favorite author and alert notices. txm_


End file.
